Sweet old revenge
by Martappel
Summary: Percy jackson is hearth broken after his beloved Annabeth dies of cancer. when two stupid sons of ares attack him while grieving for Annabeth, steal his car and murder his dog he loses it and goes on a journey to bring justice to these sons of Ares
1. Chapter 1

I think I am the only one in the whole world who can say my life so far was really derailed. I fought for Olympus in the Titan war and helped to win the war with Gaia, but after that I was finally able to relax a little and have a good time with my lovely girlfriend Annabeth. Having been in the centre of two wars between gods settled me and Annabeth financially for life.

We had a very nice house in central New York together, she had an important job at an architecture office and I had enough time to spent on my training and love for my car. The training was the result of the old days where I had to be ready to fight the gods little problems and do their bidding. Luckily the reward ceremony in the throne room after we defeated Gaia freed me of this burden. After turning down immortality once again I decided that I didn't want to be an active part of that world anymore. The gods of Olympus lost their right to interfere with my life and left me happy and together with Annabeth. But I had a feeling when I walked out of the throne room that day. That this isn't the last I'm going to see or hear from Olympus. One day my days as a teenager will come back to me and beat me like I am a piece of armour on Hephaistos' anvil. And dear Gods, for the first time of my life I was right.

Looking back on my time with Annabeth I saw so many happy pictures. A bridge in Paris, looking at the skyline of Beijing, having one of our picnics in the middle of the Caribbean looking at the sunset and many more. But after 20 long years of happiness it came crashing down when she was diagnosed with an untreatable cancer. With her death I lost something of myself. A vital part that has been there since she kissed me underneath that volcano many years ago. I became antisocial, neglected to contact my friends and lost the colour in my life. Everything that I did had a dirty grey colour, not the brilliant grey from her eyes I loved to see every morning. I slept on the couch for weeks after realising my Wisegirl would never come back. I never showered, i never reacted to anybody and I only thought about everything that made her such a wonderful person to have lived with. And with a sad smile on my face and salt tears trickling down my face I fell asleep. A sleep from which I hoped I would never wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**AN. so this is my first fanfic. i'm not English but Dutch so the language can be quite hard on my 16 year old fingers. **

**This story is inspired by the movie John Wick and I do not own any of the rights to the movie or Percy Jackson.**

I woke up from my sleep when the doorbell rang. Half falling of the couch I stumbled to the door, but when I opened it I saw nobody. ''stupid kids'' I mumbled still half asleep and turned around. Just before the door closed I heard a high pitched squeak coming from driveway. I went looking for the source of the sound and just around the corner was a little basket with a cover on it. In the centre lay a grey letter addressed to me in sea green ink and it moved a little as the basket shook softly. Now with my history of unexpected happenings I approached very cautiously and looked through one of the little holes that were made in the cover but I only saw darkness. After realising that I didn't really care what would happen to me if it was something dangerous I lifted the cover and was met with 2 beautiful storm grey eyes. I stood speechless as I remembered looking in those same grey eye every morning when waking up and felt sad immediately. But following those big eyes came a very small beagle with Black spots sniffing my hand. He stopped sniffing and barked softly while looking up to me. The little pup made me think of how great Mrs. O'Laery was when she was still around and I decided to keep it. Taking the basket with me I walked back inside to read the letter which still lay on top of it. Sitting in the chair looking out on the garden with the pup on my lap I opened the letter. My eyes immediately filled with tears as I read the first line:

_My dear Seaweed brain,_

_We just heard that I have only 4 weeks to live. Of course this letter can never be as long or as great as my feelings for you but I at least wanted to try. When you first kissed me underneath Mount St. Helens my world paused. I didn't felt like I was underneath a mountain that was about to explode but like Hermes flying top speed up and down my spine. Since that day my love for you only grew and grew, and soon promised to never leave you alone before the altar. I am so sorry that I had to be the one breaking this vow (you were always the best at those) and hope that you will find back some of the happiness we shared with this little dog. I know you grieve for me as I would grieve for you, but we had a great life together and please don't waste your rest of it. _

_With love always,_

_Your Wise girl. _

I do not know how long I sad there with the letter in my hands and tears streaming down my face. Only that after what had to be hours the little dog shifted and sprang of my lap running outside through the back door. Laying the letter on the table I chased the dog and caught it underneath the giant Pine tree we planted there in memory of Thalia. Her being one of the hunters of Artemis limited her contact with the outside world and I haven't spoken her since the wedding of Annabeth and me where she won drinking battles from Pollux, the son of Dionysus. . The dog was pissing against the tree which brought a small smile to my face. It ran back to me and jumped way higher than I expected into my arms. The small smile evolved into one of my famous grins and I pressed it to my face. ''Hmmm well I can't keep calling you it can I?'' doing some research in private areas I soon found out that it was a him. We continued playing until I noticed my stomach rumbling. Thinking about food it occurred to me that I forgot to have breakfast this morning and rushed in to eat. Not so long after that, sitting down in the kitchen with Bob (yes I named him after my titan friend), I realised that the pain in my hearth from losing Annabeth had dulled the slightest bit and that I felt happier than ever since her death.

After a couple weeks I noticed that the days seemed to look brighter and the sun more powerful. Now either Apollo had a great night in downtown New York or little Bob's attention worked like one of Annabeth's plans. On a sunny Friday I took out my dog for a little ride in my old 1967 Mustang. I rode up to a gas station where two teenagers were filling up their car but could immediately see that these two were used to command people, and I definitely didn't like them. They were obviously impressed with my car as one of them came to me and asked how much it costs. But I had a lot of special memories that were made in this car and did not want to sell her so I politely said that he couldn't buy it. Now I can spot a person who got everything he ever asked for from a mile away, and this daddy's boy was about to get angry so I got in my car and drove away while Bob hang out the window with his mouth open.

Coming home I made dinner for myself, put Bob's food on the ground so he could reach it and sat down with a sigh. It had been 4 months since she died and while Bob made me feel better he would never repair the gap Annabeth left behind. I stood up, walked to the kitchen to clean up and sat down on my chair which looked out on the garden with the majestic pine tree in the middle. Putting down my coffee on the table I noticed the letter from Annabeth laying there. I hadn't touched it since I first read it but I wanted to read her words and by this feel her a little bit again. While reading the first sentence I felt the need for a big glass of whiskey. I put the bottle on the table in front of me and read further on. Finished I looked up with tear filled eyes and refilled my empty glass. Encouraged by the pain and earlier glasses I drank the whole bottle empty within the hour. Looking at the clock I noticed it was almost 2 am and stumbled to bed. Laying spread out on the cover with Bob next to me I thought about the miserable last year from which the memories seemed to swirl in a hurricane of alcohol, and fell asleep with the image of Annabeth still in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when Bob shifted suddenly. Still drunk I reached over and patted his head gently but he took off at my touch. Looking up I could see his tail disappearing in the doorway but I thought that he just needed to pee or something. Turning around I soon fell asleep again and only woke up when Bob barked very hard downstairs. Now this was something that got my attention, because in the time I got Bob he never barked at this volume. I got up and swayed down the stairs to see what got Bob so winded up. It was dark but I could feel something was wrong. I heard bob's little feet sliding over the floor as if he was pulled by his collar. Bob was barking extremely loud now but suddenly it stopped and changed in a soft whimpering.

Not thinking straight because of the whiskey I stuck my head around the corner into the kitchen and saw a big man standing on the other side of the room. At his feet lay the form of a small dog. The moon shone through a window and I saw 2 shiny things. One was a very long sharp looking knife and the other was the pool of blood that Bob laid in. I felt the warm blood draining out my face and being replaced by ice cold anger. Almost falling over while stepping forward I saw a blur coming at me and then nothing when the baseball bat hit my head.

I don't know how much time passed but when I woke up I couldn't move a thing. My head hurt so much that I felt like vomiting and everything that I saw seemed to be moving in circles around me. When the spinning stopped my vision focused on the small being that lay in front of me. Little Bob, my last connection to Annabeth was gone and would not come back. I tried to hold back my tears as the ground started shaking when my automatic garage door opened and a growling sound found its way to my ears. I thought that this night couldn't get any worse but once again in my life I was wrong. The people who killed my dog and wrecked my house were now stealing my beloved car. I lived a hard life so far, But even Percy Jackson can only take so much. Everything that I ever loved was taken away from me. I felt every last bit of compassion leaving my system and it being replaced by fury and cravings for revenge. These people would pay for what they did. And when they do they will know that the very last person on this planet to anger should be me. I will find those two and I will kill them.

* * *

The man looked up from the car that he was working on when a very beautiful mustang was driven up to his shop. He smiled because he hadn't seen the owner of that car and old friend in a long time. Imagine the surprise on his face when two teenagers stepped out of the car. These two were regular customers but they never got these kind of cars.

They walked towards the man and greeted him. ''Hello, we want some modifications on this car.'' Said one of the kids. That caused some raised eyebrows with the technician because he couldn't believe Percy would ever want a change on his car. ''Where did you get that car?'' asked the technician. ''that's none of your damm business old man.'' Reacted the other. ''he was just a man with a now dead dog.'' ''do you have any idea who's car you have stolen?'' Asked the shop owner. ''no, and why would we care?'' '' He was rude and disrespectful.'' Said the two. At this moment you could see the twinkling eyes of the technician dim a little.

He stepped closer to the boys and whispered: ''you two are dead.'' ''What, do you think that that loser could kill us?'' said one of the boys arrogantly. But at the word loser Leo Valdez flipped. Nobody calls Percy a loser. He moved back a little and the next thing the boy sees is a dirty hand flying towards his nose breaking it. The two boys were baffled that someone actually dared to touch them and quickly fled with the car not looking for more trouble. Leo shook his head and went back to working on the same car as before he was interrupted. He expected this to escalate but when he didn't know. And it would come sooner than he thought.

* * *

A day later Leo was surprised by a blinding light that only Gods could produce. When it was safe to look again he saw a huge man with a bikers jacket and the biggest rifle you have ever seen strapped to his back. Chains covered his clothing and 4 rings with skulls on it rested on his fingers. But the most terrifying trait of this person were his fire red eyes that stared into your soul filling it with anger. It was Ares, Olympian God of war and his uncle. Not ready to die yet Leo bowed to the god and waited for what Ares had to say. ''Well, well, well, what do we have here. I was notified that you hit one of my sons. Is that true?'' asked Ares in an unexpected calm tone. ''yes my lord, I did'' responded Leo politely. ''And why? You should know better than humiliating my children.'' ''I had a good reason my lord. They broke into Percy Jacksons' house, stole his car and apparently killed his dog.'' Explained Leo calmly. Let it be clear that you don't surprise Gods very often but every word Leo spoke widened Ares' eyes. ''I understand. We gods have been following how Percy is doing but so soon after his wife died is too much for him to handle. He will go hunting again. But no monsters this time. Now he will hunt my children until he finds them and he will kill them.'' Leo nodded as an confirmation of his prediction. ''but they are still my children so I will protect them.'' Ares spoke softly and after that disappeared in a blinding light again.

* * *

I was cleaning up my house when my phone rang. Picking it up I heard a voice that I had not heard for a long time. It was the voice of Leo, one of the most brilliant engineers this world has ever seen, and old friend. ''Percy! I have news for you. Yesterday two teenagers came by my shop and wanted me to modify your car. After they insulted you I hit one of them in the face and this morning Ares himself came to ask me why. The thinks you are going to hunt his children down so he took them to a safe place.'' I heard Leo almost shout. Apparently the old sod finally had gotten some sense. He was right about the hunt but he made a mistake with getting involved in this. He wasn't even allowed to because he is a god. And he would soon be noticing it.

* * *

Somewhere in New York 2 boys were being driven at high speed in their fathers chariot. Finally giving in to their questions Ares told them what they were hiding from. ''you have no idea what you did and to who you did it to.'' '' that man you robbed and who's dog you killed was no less than Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos and Gaia and the only one in history who has been twice offered Godhood. This man fought giants, massive armies of monsters and even me when he was twelve years old. And when he was done with the world of the Gods he made us swear an oath that we would have nothing to do with the rest of his life. Then his long-time girlfriend and wife died. He was grieving with his dog which was the last gift of his wife to him. And at that very moment you two idiots came along and killed it.'' It was quiet in the chariot for some time while all three thought about the situation. ''well then we will kill him too when we see him again.'' Said the two at the same time. ''YOU WONT EVEN SEE HIM COMING IGNORANT FOOLS'' shouted Ares with the force of an exploding nuke. ''Yes father'' said both quickly. ''you two need to lay low for a long time if you want to live longer than this week. And that's why you are going to this safe house.'' Said Ares still angry. ''Percy is probably gathering information and resources already to find you so be discreetly with your movements.'' And Ares was right. Percy was in his basement with a sledgehammer beating his way into the solid concrete where his old companions lay resting. A big metal box appeared which he opened and there they lay. His ancient sword Riptide and the shield his half-brother Tyson had made. Still in top condition waiting to see battle again. But they wouldn't see battle soon. They would only see a double murder of revenge. ''well hello there old friends. Let's get to work shall we?'' Percy whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. I thought it was so clear that this is based on John Wick, that i didn't even mention it. some people got offended by that apparently. so i will say this once: this is based on the movie John Wick, and features the characters from rick riordan's percy jackson series. **

**sorry for the long wait. just saw the movie again and remembered that i started this. don't worry, i have every intention on finishing this and thank you for the kind reviews that provide the motivation.**

* * *

It was dark in central park except for a small campfire that lit 4 tents and the people around it. Said people were all dressed in silver clothing with massive bows on their backs. In the middle of the circle surrounding the campfire sat a small girl who couldn't be much older than twelve years old. Age deceives because an aura of power surrounded the girl that stood up after being asked something by one of the girls. She answered and went back to her place but a snapping sound from outside the camp stopped her and all the conversations that were taking place. Instinctively every girl grabbed her bow, put an arrow on it and pointed it towards the sound in one flowing motion, ready for a potential battle.

What they didn't expect however was a chuckling sound coming from the bushes that shook and spit out the form of a large man. His face was covered by a large hood that made it disappear in the shadows. ''Sorry ladies, stealth was never my best skill. I still have no idea how they could have thought that I was the one to steal the master bolt.'' Said the man chuckling.  
Triggered by the master bolt reference, one of the hunters stepped forward and asked: ''Are you who i think you are, and if not, what are you doing in our camp?'' ''Now now Thalia, is 20 years in the woods long enough to forget about me?'' the man spoke surprised while his hands went to his head and pulled off his hood. And there he was: Percy Jackson one of Thalia's oldest friends with the same dark black windswept hair as ever. his face had aged normally and the only thing different about him were his eyes. It wasn't the shiny sea green colour anymore but had changed slightly to a more dull looking grey, like the sea on a cloudy day, and lacked their normal mischievous twinkle.

Thalia dropped her bow and ran towards Percy and quickly pulled him into a massive hug, but when his arms went around Thalia the hunters pulled back their arrows. ''Stand down.'' The hunter radiating power said softly and the hunters obeyed grudgingly. Normally their mistress would personally shoot a man who touched a hunter so the order came unexpected. ''And what exactly could the hero of Olympus that doesn't want gods and goddesses interfering with his life want with the latter exactly?'' said the little twelve year old hunter staring disbelievingly at Percy, who had dropped down in front of the goddess after releasing Thalia, in a bow looking down at the ground. ''I need your help in tracking down two sons of Ares, my lady'' he answered politely. ''Look at me.'' Said Artemis. Percy's eyes slowly went up to her face and she was shocked by the amount of pain and the desire for revenge in his eyes, that had appeared after speaking about the sons and said: ''please follow me Perseus, Thalia you can come too.''

* * *

I was very relieved that I hadn't been killed on sight when appearing near the hunters' camp. I was even more relieved when I saw Thalia unharmed and alive with them and the most relieved when Artemis seemed to be considering my request and asked me to come with her to her small silver tent.

Inside I was greeted with the familiar sight of hunting prizes all over the walls and floor. Artemis sat down at the end of the tent in a small wooden chair and pointed at some cushions that lay on the floor where I sat down on. ''explain.'' Was the only thing she said. So I told her everything that had happened the last 2 years. How I lost my beloved wife, how she made the grieving easier with her last gift to me and how two boys wrecked it all. At the end of my story Artemis stood up slowly and spoke disappointedly: ''Ares had broken his promise to not get involved in your life. I understand your pain and quest for revenge and so I will help you find the murderers. You must release me from the oath that has kept us from tinkering with your life and when you are done, my debt of you taking the sky for me has been repaid. Do you understand, Perseus Jackson?'' my face glowed in anticipation of getting in reach of the two. ''yes my lady, I hereby release you from your oath and accept your help in finding my targets.'' I said thankfully. Artemis stood up and said: ''We leave at dawn tomorrow. I think I know just where to look. Thalia, I know you want to catch up with Perseus so I'll leave you two alone. Perseus, take your rest. You look like you need it.'' Artemis left trough the tent opening and I looked at Thalia. ''so what have you been up to the last 20 years?'' ''oh you know, killing monsters, beating up men, ripping of Barbie heads and stuff'' she replied with a big smile on her face. ''but the details can wait, you need some sleep Percy. By now, Artemis will have constructed a tent for you.'' ''thanks thalia, I appreciate it.'' They both stood up and left the tent. Every hunter by the fire was watching the two, but returned to their conversations quickly after a glare of Thalia. ''goodnight Percy, we'll wake you in the morning.'' ''night Thals'' and he entered his tent.

* * *

As soon as the tent flap closed, the hunters erupted in whispered excitement. It was quite something to casually meet the hero of Olympus. Artemis noticed that one of the hunters kept looking weird at the tent that Percy was sleeping in. ''what's on your mind Lisa?'' she asked softly. ''oh it's nothing, my lady. It's just that he looks so relaxed and calm, while you know that that is a very troubled man.'' Lisa responded. ''And that actually makes every difference in the world, because when that nice man reaches his limit, the furies shiver in the underworld.''


	5. Chapter 5

While the sun slowly rose in the morning sky, Thalia woke up with a weird feeling in her gut. When she looked at the clock on her bed stand that feeling was confirmed as it was 7 am. Normally the camp would be filled with noise from hunters preparing for the day and ringing of pans could be heard from the cooking tent left of hers. Smelling trouble, she sneaked towards the tent opening and peeked through the slit between the tent wall and flap. All the blood left her face when she saw what stood outside on the camp's border.

Over 30 hellhounds stood still on the edge of the trees with in front of them the hunters. Thalia knew that if only one of them moved a finger the hounds would attack. They were totally overwhelmed and without weapons, because they've never been attacked in camp before. They were the hunters, not the prey, and no monster ever had the guts to take on the hunters of Artemis in their own camp.  
Two very important persons were missing, Thalia noticed immediately. Percy and Artemis were both nowhere in sight. It gave her a sparkle of hope that they would be here soon to save the hunters outside, but in the mean time she would have to do. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and strapped a massive hunting knife to her side. Silently walking back to the tent opening she peeked outside again and noticed that nobody had moved yet with the exception of a dull sea green eye looking directly at her from Percy's tent.

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the picture of Annabeth looking at him. He fell asleep last night while, as always, looking at her and wishing with every fibre in his body that his beautiful wisegirl was still with him. Normally he would feel the stab of pain in his heart when seeing her, but this time his attention was drawn by something else. As far as he knew the hunters were early risers, yet the camp was as quiet as the asphodel where the trees make the same sound as the whispering dead. Sensing trouble he quickly clothed himself and crept to the tent entrance. What he saw caused a chill to run up his spine, but after that was over he felt a spark of anticipation he hadn't felt in a long time.  
He was never really successful in life like Annabeth, with the exception that he truly excels at fighting. He always fought to protect something or someone, and right now those monsters were a threat to the sisters of Thalia.  
He noticed that Thalia was not with the group of hunters that faced the hellhounds directly immediately so his eyes moved quickly towards Thalia's tent. She looked him in the eye and nodded towards the hellhounds. A grin anticipating battle appeared on Percy's face while he slowly disappeared in a fine mist.

* * *

Thalia saw Percy disappear and saw that as her signal to start running towards the armoury tent. She noticed Percy appear again right in front of the hounds with riptide drawn and shield expanded. Focusing on getting weapons for the rest of the hunters she dove inside where she quickly grabbed all the knives that she could hold and ran back to where the fight should start about now.

* * *

When I appeared in front of the hunters facing the hellhounds I immediately noticed the ferocity in monsters' eyes increasing tenfold. It was clear that they were here for me and I had an idea who exactly send them.

I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that I hadn't felt in such a long time increasing my senses. I felt the soft wind on my face cooling the warmth the sun on the side of my head, I heard the pounding of my heart and the growls from the hellhounds. I noticed the relief of the hunters when they saw a familiar sight that no one had seen in the last 20 years. The impressive sight of the one and only hero of Olympus with his famous blade riptide in full glory shining in the sun. The huge shield glimmering with inscriptions of his quests and accomplishments and the power that radiated of me in the same waves of a stormy day at the beach.

The biggest and meanest looking hellhound who stood in the exact middle of the group crouched slightly and was ready for the jump towards my throat. I mimicked his stance by slightly bending my knees and shifting my balance to the front of my feet. Time stopped and the only thing you see is your enemy in front of you. It is in those moments that I am at peace, when my brain doesn't have to control my body but instincts do it for me. It lasts until someone moves, and in this situation it was the hound who moved first.

* * *

The hunters watched in awe as the hound jumped at Percy and jaws dropped when said person simply stepped aside and cut the entire side of the hellhound open in one mighty swipe. Every person and monster present watched the monster dust slowly fall to the ground and the second it touched the grass every hound attacked Percy. While the hunters couldn't do much, they heard Thalia shout and gave them her hunting knives. When they refocused on Percy and his fight with the hellhounds they saw him standing in a big spot of dust still slicing hellhounds to dices. The hunters jumped in from the sides and started attacking the hellhounds on the left and the right flanks with Thalia giving air support where needed.

About half of the hellhounds was dead within three minutes when the newest addition to the hunt got distracted by a hellhound sprinting just past her, giving the hellhound she was fighting the chance to bite her. Thalia who just shot her enemy and took some time to oversee the battle saw this and quickly shot an arrow to the hound straight into his skull. She ran towards the fallen hunter and dragged her to the side and started to bandage the wound. The rest of the hunters picked off the hellhounds too scared to directly attack Percy and tried to get behind his back, while Percy himself sliced though the hounds in a bloodthirsty frenzy.  
Unfortunately They were so busy fighting the hounds that attacked them directly that they didn't notice a seasoned old hellhound with grey streaks in his fur leave the pack and made an evasive movement to get behind the whole group.

Just as Percy cut down the last hellhound he heard a scream of terror and turned around quicker than Apollo's chariot could fly, and what he saw froze the blood in his body. Thalia lay on the ground with the last hellhound still alive standing on her chest, ready to rip out her throat. She was too far away to throw a knife, none of the hunters had their regular bows with them and there was no way he was fast enough to run towards her before the hellhound killed her. Every hunter stared in horror as one of their sisters was about to die and held their breaths when the hound's head shot down. some of them already closed their eyes, not willing to see their own sister being ripped to shreds when they suddenly heard one of the loudest bangs in their often long lives.

The hound exploded in dust and left a sputtering Thalia on the ground with a mouth full of monster. All the hunters turned their head in disbelief to the place where the sound had come from and saw Percy standing there with his shield still on his left arm. The right side of him however, missed his normal sword riptide, and currently held a smoking gun. noticing all the hunters looking at the gun he lowered it and said smiling: ''what? I might not be so good with a longbow, but that isn't the only long range weapon there is you know.''

* * *

After everyone was patched up and checked they all sat down for lunch and talked about the fight and kills they made. Thalia was still a bit shaken up after nearly being bitten to death and sat quietly next to Percy when she asked: ''Percy? Why do you have a gun?'' ''after I made the gods promise to not tinker with my life again, I buried riptide and my shield because they were part of the world I was trying to leave. The gods left me and Annabeth alone, but sometimes the stupidest monsters tried to attack us. After Annabeth mentioned this to Leo he altered this gun to work with special celestial bronze bullets that instantly kill monsters. It is very special to me because it was a gift from Annabeth and probably the only one of his kind so I kept it on me after I retrieved riptide again.'' Percy answered on a low tone and with a sad look in his eyes. ''ah, I see. Thanks for saving me Perce''

When Artemis returned 20 minutes later, she found all hunters talking vividly about some fight and instantly spotted the massive golden spot on the ground near the edge of the forest. She walked up to the group, which fell quiet after spotting her.  
''Thalia, explain.'' Were the only words she spoke with a stern look on her face. ''We were attacked by a group of hellhounds this morning, my lady.'' Artemis nodded ''obviously, Perseus, I think we both know why they were here?'' Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. ''yes, my lady, I think Ares tries to get rid of the person who is going to gut his children.'' Percy responded with a stone cold expression. ''well, good I found out where those two are then.'' She said with a deviously grin on her face. having followed the conversation, every hunter involuntarily shivered when they saw the revenge fuelled hatred on his face.

**AN. A gun, as requested. If someone has another suggestion for the story, please let me know. **


End file.
